dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dread Pirate
Dread Pirate is a class only available to Armor Closet owners. To unlock this class, you need to unlock both Pirate and Ninja classes. To unlock its skills, you need to train Pirate. This class has the same skills and mechanics as Pirate, but with minor differences. Skills * You Killed My Father! ** 22 MP, 9 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 80% damage. ** Applies 'Fury', increasing your Boost by +25% for 6 turns. * Iocane Drink ** 30 MP, 8 CD ** Heals 10% of your max HP and purges all status effects (except for 'Stuffed'). ** Applies 'Iocane' for 2 turns, an HoT equal to 10% of your maximum HP. * Wing Beawer ** 25 MP, 5 CD ** Attacks for 2 hits of 50% damage. ** Inflicts 'Bwaaak' for 2 turns. *** Bonus to Hit -80. * Call the Brute Group ** 25 MP, 15 CD ** Attacks for 3 hits of 55% damage with +200 Crit. * Quick Thinking ** 15 MP, 1 CD ** Attacks for 2 hits of 130% damage to all foes. * Below the Ankles ** 20 MP, 12 CD ** Attacks for 3 hits of 50% damage. ** Inflicts 'Unsteady', stunning the target for 3 turns. * The Real Dread ** 15 MP, 5 CD ** Applies 'Sealegs' for 2 turns. *** Melee/Pierce/Magic +200. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Eligible for On Attack specials. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% damage. * Sicilian Smarts ** 28 MP, 11 CD ** Applies 'Retaliate against your foe!' for 4 turns. *** Block/Parry/Dodge +80. *** Once per turn when attacked (regardless of hitting or missing), inflicts retaliating damage equal to 200% of weapon damage. * Not Left Handed ** 23 MP, 7 CD ** Attacks for 3 hits of 40% damage. ** Inflicts 'Disadvantaged' for 3 turns. *** Boost -20%. * Decent Fellow ** 21 MP, 7 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 120% damage. ** Inflicts 'Avast' for 3 turns. *** Bonus to Hit -20. *** Boost -20%. * Mostly Dead ** 26 MP, 6 CD ** Attacks for 2 hits of 55% damage. ** Applies 'Target Locked' for 5 turns (including the current turn). *** Bonus to Hit +50. ** Inflicts 'Pierced' for 4 turns. *** Bonus to Hit -50. * Eel Repellant ** 17 MP, 1 CD ** Attacks for 2 hits of 85% damage. * Giant Cannon ** 40 MP, 16 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 230-310% damage. ** Inflicts 'Cannon Ball', stunning the target for 1 turn. * Loose Change ** 35 MP, 15 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Gain 1 HP or MP potion. Type given is dependent on whether your current HP or MP proportion is lower after consuming 35 MP. *** "Plundered an HP potion!" *** "Plundered an MP potion!" *** If HP and MP proportions are equal, grants an HP potion. *** If you already have 5 of one type of potion, it will steal one of the other type, regardless of your HP/MP. ** Inflicts 'Sundered Armor' for 2 turns. *** All resistance -50. *** Health resistance +50. Mechanics Against enemies whose Bonus to Hit is lower than 0, the damage of every class skill hit '''except Quick Thinking '''is increased by +20%. * For example, Eel Repellant will deal 2 hits of 85+20 = 105% damage. Quick Thinking deals 2 hits of 130% compared to Pirate dealing only 1 hit, however, this difference is minor enough that it does not have a significant effect on increasing Dread Pirate's power level. Rotation Dread Pirate has a damage rotation that inflicts respectable damage over X rounds, with the purpose of powering up, blinding the monster, stunning the monster, and then piling a large amount of damage immediately afterwards. # You Killed My Father!: 80% * 1.25 = 100% # Mostly Dead: 2 * 55% * 1.25 or (55 + 75) * 1.25 = 137.5% or 162.5% # Loose Change: 120% * 1.25 = 150% # Eel Repellant: 2 * 110% * 1.25 * 1.5 = 412.5% # Call the Brute Group: Crit (3 * 70%) * 1.25 * 1.5 = 787.5% # Eel Repellant: 2 * 110% * 1.25 = 275% For a pre-crit total of 1,887% damage over 6 turns (avg 314.5833%). Strategy Although much of Dread Pirate's power comes from blinds, the class has a significant amount of defense and can defeat some of the most oppressive Inn Challenge monsters. * The Real Dread: 2 turns of 200 MPM, 5 CD * Dragon Scales: 2 turns of 100-200 MPM, 20 CD * Below the Ankles: 3 turns of stun, 12 CD * Giant Cannon: 1 turn of stun, 16 CD * Dragon Fumes: 1 turn of stun, 20 CD * Wing Beawers: 2 turns of -80 BtH, 5 CD * Sicilian Smarts: 4 turns of +80 BPD, 11 CD * Not-So-Tiny-Bubbles (Trinket skill): 4 turns of -30 BtH, 10 CD * Mostly Dead: 3 turns of -50 BtH, 6 CD * Decent Fellow: 3 turns of -20 BtH and -20% Boost, 7 CD A good rotation that alternates between offense and defense can allow Dread Pirate to dish out damage while avoiding retaliation. Because Dread Pirate additionally punishes monsters when their BtH is 0 or lower, your attacks are rewarded for defending, especially using guests.Category:Class Category:DA Class